Pigmon
|tab2= Gallery}} ' Friendly Rare Animal Cyber Rare Animal Human Ally |Nicknames =Pygmon, Bigmon |Type =Kaiju |Home world =Earth |Height =' ' 1 meterhttps://hicbc.com/tv/max/contents/kaiju/20050730/20050730_4.htm 1.3 meters 1.5 metershttps://m-78.jp/rb/kaiju/ |Weight =' ' 10 kilograms 20 kilograms 95 kilograms 60 kilograms |First appearance =''Ultraman'' Episode 8: The Lawless Monster Zone (1966) |Latest appearance =''Ultraman R/B the Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond'' (2019) |Allies =SSSP, Salamadon, Paragler, Ultraman Max, DASH, Ultraman Zero, Dada, Booska |Enemies =Red King, Alien Mefilas, King Gesura |Portrayed by =Fujita Shuji (Ultraman), Takatsu Fusayo (Ultraman Max), Kazuhiro Yokoyama (Ultra Galaxy the Movie), Satomi Maruta (X and R/B) |Roars =To be added }} Pigmon is a kaiju that first appeared in episode eight of the 1966 television series Ultraman. Appearance With its original suit from Ultraman being reused from the Garamon suit (from Ultra Q), Pigmon is a small monster that is covered in small, red spikes. Its hands, legs and tail are all skeletal in design. Like Garamon, Pigmon's hands possess three long fingers that are connected to its body with vary short arms. Pigmon's face and body are nearly identical to Garamon's, but its torso is red instead of light gray and has a tint of purple on its face. Pigmon is also slimmer than Garamon and the tips of its spikes are greenish-yellow in color. In episode 37, The Littlest Hero, the Pigmon suit was remodeled, possessing pink lips instead of tan and was given more jagged spikes. Its body was changed to be a dark red color and the purple tint on the face was removed. In Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero, Pigmon was redesigned, possessing longer spikes, a wider head, and longer fingers which had small claws. In addition with the three fingers, its hands were given long thumbs. Its face and torso are tan in color and its body is more muscular. In Ultraman Max, Pigmon was redesigned once again. It was based on the original but with its spikes and body made more compacted. This Pigmon suit was made to look more adorned than previous designs, with his lips not being colored and its body possessing smoother spikes. This Pigmon design would be reused in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends the Movie, Ultra Zero Fight, and Ultraman X. For Ultraman R/B, a new Pigmon suit was constructed, but was strangely made to look incidental to Garamon with vary few differences. The most noticeable difference is that its torso, hands, legs, and tail are colored white apposed to Garamon's gray. Origins To be added History ''Ultraman The Lawless Monster Zone '']] Pigmon was one of the many kaiju who lived on Tatara Island, along with Red King, Chandrah, Magular, and Suflan. Unlike the rest of the populace, Pigmon was more friendly in nature. One day, a group of observers were sent to an observatory on Tatara Island to re-open the island after it had been closed for several years. Within two weeks, all but one of the observers were killed by the monsters, with the last survivor, Mr. Matsui, being badly injured. Pigmon found Mr. Masui and begun nursing him back to health until help could arrive for him. Help came from the SSSP when they found Matsui and Pigmon. The team learned of Pigmon's brave actions and congratulated the small kaiju, until they were suddenly ambushed by Red King, who began hurling boulders at them. Ide and Arashi tried to fend off the skull monster with their weapons, but Red King's tough hide made their efforts futile. During the attack, Pigmon tried to help by distracting Red King, but the heroic monster's efforts came to an end when Red King sadistically attacked Pigmon by hurling boulders at him, with some of them striking and killing the small monster. The Littlest Hero '']] To be added Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero A Quartet of Creatures To be added Ultraman Max Monster Island Appears! '']] To be added 5 Seconds to Bombing To be added Alternate Dimension World To be added Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends the Movie To be added Ultra Zero Fight '']] To be added Ultraman Ginga The Closed World in ''Ultraman Ginga]] Pigmon makes a brief appearance in Ultraman Ginga as a spark doll. He along with Ultraman Taro and many other monster spark dolls are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights against Dark Galberos. ''Ultraman X My Friend's a Monster To be added Ultraman R/B Everyone Is Friends in ''Ultraman R/B]] To be added ''Ultraman R/B the Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond '']] To be added Other Media ''Anime-Chan To be added ''Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS To be added Ultra Zone To be added Abilities To be added Gallery Trivia *The Pigmon suit from ''Ultraman was created by modifying the Garamon suit, which had previously been used in Ultra Q. See Also *Garamon *Garagon *Gamoran References Category:Kaiju Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Monsters Category:Ultraman Max Monsters Category:Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends the Movie Monsters Category:Ultra Zero Fight Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Ultraman R/B Monsters Category:Ultraman R/B the Movie Monsters